Troubleshooting Guide
Idle Wizard is a game of numbers & progressively advancing into higher numbers with further complexity. Which, in most cases of an Idle Game is great, as you continually progress while seeing everything become drastically easier to manipulate. But, for those of us who have problems running games & figuring out how to make them smoother to play, there is an ongoing war. I would like to share some of my tips, as a player who has low fps and problems running flash games, and how I was able to enhance the productivity of the game to be able to complete some key features of the game: __TOC__ Refresh Bugs Lack of Achievements, WebGL, Lack of Memory, other potential bugs Sometimes the game just runs out of storage & processing to be able to understand that it needs updated. Though, it just needs a nudge to get working again. Achievements usually won't get picked up after a while, but it is an easy fix. Lack of Memory & WebGL glitches usually happen when the game has been left alone on an unactive tab or page that isn't running properly, or usually in my case, a computer going unexpectedly into sleep mode for more than a few seconds. There are also some other minor problems & visual glitches that can appear, especially when using the Settings' ("~") "Floating Numbers". All of these are easily fixed with: *Saving the Game ("Enter") *Export the Game to a Notepad *Refreshing the Page *Optionally: Clearing the Cache Exporting is the most reliable form of save, since you know you have it, and that it won't be changed. It is time-staped so that you know you will get the Mana & experience from it, even if you come back to it in 2+ years. Whereas a computer can accidentally delete the cache & cookies for a game and instantly lose everything with just a simple missed click. Note* *If you have any problems with Save Files, make sure to send exsercrat, the dev of the game, a Private Message. Classes Some Classes can be very active, and require much more attention and fines in being able to use them properly, especially with low fps. The best way to keep the game running smoothly is to stay within the Settings Menu ("~") as much as you can, to further the speed of the game, and allow you to run everything more effectively. Extra Class Help *Chronomancer **The Chrono speeds up time, and warps through time, along with his barrage of Spells, Void Entities, Experience, and Auto-clicks. I recommend learning how he works by playing with him on his own, without any restrictions from Challenges, and explore how he works best. There are also many guides found on the Forums to better understand his capabilities and uses, especially for your own computer. **If you are just using a Loop of spells while using with or , I highly recommend staying within the Settings Menu to increase the speed and efficiency of those spells that you can cast. *Arcanist **The Arc creates an army of Spells to smother the competition, and further increase his power. Though, this can be highly intensive with all the changes of Spells in casting, Spell Shards, Mana, and everything else involved. There are easy ways to learn how to better make efficiency of using the Arcanist along the Forums, in explaining how to get the most out of your & stacking. **Use the Settings Menu as much as possible to increase the speed of casting & the changing of numbers. Challenges There are many difficult Challenges that rely on time and efficiency to complete, which can be extremely difficult with low fps & not having enough Mysteries to finish in a quick amount of time. The Lean Mean Shard Machine Triad seems to be the most difficult in completing upon the first time. If you need help with any Challenge: *Follow the on-hand Wiki Guides for Challenges If you are having persistent problems: *Turn off all other things running on your computer *Turn off all things within the Settings Menu ("C") *Stay within the Settings Menu for as long as you can, while also checking up on the Completed% vs Time% *Stay Active within the game itself *Try to stay out of the Kong Chat, as that can stall & lag the game in a subtly noticeable way *Be Patient. Some Rules to FPS: [fps can be found through the ("\ |") backslash/'pipe' button, typically found between the Backspace & Enter Keys) #Idle Wizard should be on its Own Window browser Without Any Other Tabs! #*Idle Wizard needs breathing room to run and to register the things going on. It lags out and starts to freak out when you are on a separate Tab within the same window as the game, especially over long periods of time. Most problems happen from this. #*If you want to watch videos, play other games, or do more than just babysit a game for hours on end, Open up a Separate Window (can be the same or different browser). This Window can have any tabs that you would like to have open, without disrupting the game too much. #Settings ("C") #*If you are truly struggling with running the game, your first instinct should be to turn off anything in the Settings to enhance the performance of the game, even if you are loosing out on atmospheric or cool features. Especially the Cursors! #*The Settings menu is also a safe spot to sit in, where the fps is higher, since it doesn't have to register the icons of the game, and will allow your spells, shards, casts, clicks, and everything else, work in a more consistent rate. #Save, Export, Refresh. #*Save the game to the cloud. Export the information of the game to a Notepad. Refresh the game, and sometimes you may need to clear the cache. #*Most games need time to update, refresh their information, and just need time to cope by turning off your computer & clearing the cache. Many of the normal problems can be solved upon refreshing. #Refraining from using Kong Chat #*As weird as it sounds, if you are in a time crunch, you should stop typing in chat. By typing in chat, you can visibly see the lowering fps rates & some of the problems that it can cause, especially in Challenges. #Let your computer get some beauty rest. #*I'm probably the biggest hypocrite out there with this, but having a computer that has had its fair share of rest, cooldown time, and not crunching numbers all day, can be the best tip. This information is here to help you in achieving a better influence upon the game, but they may not all work as well as they may appear. Keep persisting and try to find better ways in completing them. Sometimes the biggest help in completing something, especially in Challenges, is to get more Mysteries. Good luck, and I hope this helps! - Demigod100 // Aparthax*Almighty - Category:Strategy Category:Demi Guides Category:Guide